1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid control apparatus for controlling a spread of a liquid contacting a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid control apparatus of such type, a mesh (net-shaped body) is disposed on the upper surface of a heat storage plate, thereby forming fine protrusions and depressions on the heat storage plate. According to the description of Japan Patent Publication No. 4673449, a liquid supplied between the upper surface of a heat storage plate and a mesh spreads due to interface tension, thereby making it possible to supply the liquid to a wide surface area of the mesh.
However, in the configuration described in Japan Patent Publication No. 4673449, although the liquid can be spread over the upper surface of the heat storage plate by using the interface tension created by the fine protrusions and depressions, there remains room for improvement in terms of preferentially spreading the liquid that is in contact with the surface in the desired direction.